To Choose The Lesser Of Two Evils
by Evilia Malcone
Summary: Chapter 7 is up as of 9/1, since ff.n is always down
1. The Need For Changes

A/N: Hey everyone. I'm Evilia Malcone, a new auther here on FanFiction.net. You mave have seen me  
before if I reviewed you or something. Anyway, this is my first attempt at publishing my fanfiction   
anywhere. In case you can't tell, this is a first chapter in a new story I'm working on. I know its short,   
but remember, its only an intro. Now on with the story ..  
  
To Choose The Lesser of Two Evils  
Chapter 1: The Need For Changes  
  
Badria Malcone sat in Potions class at Beauxbatons Academy, not paying attention in   
the least. She was so sick of this school. She should have been ecstatic - Miles Garrison, the   
captain of her house's Quidditch team, and her teammate, had just asked her to the Back-To-  
School-Ball. She was the envy of every fifth, sixth and seventh year girl. She was used to it   
and it didn't matter to her anymore. It caused her best friend, Fleur Delacour, to grow   
extremely angry with her.   
  
Badria was a 5th year, but all of her friends, including Fleur and Miles, were 7th years.  
This meant that next year they would graduate, and leave Badria behind. Last year, Badria  
had asked to be moved up - she *was* top in her class - but Madame Maxime had refused.   
Badria had the feeling that the Headmistress didn't care for her at all and probably thought that  
she was just a snobby little rich girl. Badria couldn't help it if she was rich, but she   
certainly wasn't snobby. Her father, Ramsay, was a senior partner in Mal Inc., a buisness   
that he ran with a Mr. Lucius Malfoy of England. Badria still wasn't sure what the   
business actually did, but it certainly made them a lot of money.   
  
The Malfoys had always been close family friends of the Malcones. Ramsay and   
Lucius had gone to Hogwarts, in England, together when they had been young. 'Hogwarts,'  
thought Badria, 'thats where I want to be right now. Why did my parents have to stick me  
here in this terrible French school? And I could be there with Draco ..' Badria and Draco had   
been best friends since they had been born, always seeing each other on holidays and over the  
summer. She missed him so much, that she couldn't stand thinking about him anymore.   
  
Badria thought of the Ball again. It was next Friday. But she didn't want to go. She   
knew why Miles had asked her. Badria knew that every boy who had ever asked her out did so   
because of her looks. Badria was three-quarters veela. Sure, many girls in the school were part  
veela, but no one else was that much so. Badria hated it so much. No one was ever concerned with  
her personality, they only cared about her looks. Thats why she liked being with Draco so much.  
Draco was part veela as well, and since veela powers couldn't work on another veela, Badria  
knew that he liked her because of who she was, not what she was.   
  
The bell rang, signalling the end of classes for the day. 'Thank God,' thought Badria, 'I don't   
think I could have stood another minute of that class.' She gathered her books and put them in her   
backpack, and left. She went to her room, which she shared with Fleur. When she got there, she threw her   
backpack onto her bed, and started to look for some clean practice Quidditch robes. She had practice in 20  
minutes, and she didn't want to be late. Finally, she found her navy blue ones, stuffed them into her duffel   
bag, grabbed her Firebolt, and left.  
  
The walk down to the Quidditch field from her room was a long one. She usually was   
accompanied by Fleur or one of her teammates, but she couldn't find any of them today. She looked at her  
watch. If she didn't hurry, she would be late. She jogged the rest of the way down to the locker room.   
When she got there, she quickly changed into her robes, and rushed onto the field. She was just on time.   
Practice was long, but much harder than usual. They practiced for three hours. After, Miles called them   
together in the locker room.   
  
"Well team, how do you feel?" he asked.   
  
"Dead," said Walter Robertson, one of the team's Beaters.  
  
"I don't think I can move," said Margo Vilanio, one of Badria's fellow Chasers, and good friend.   
  
"Good, then my new training regiment is working," said Miles.   
  
"New training regiment??? Why do we need a new training regiment? We've won every game since my   
first year here!!" exclaimed Badria.   
  
"I know, the Dragons haven't lost a match in the last 9 years. But I've heard that the Sphinx's are a lot better this year,  
and so are the Hippogriff's. Now we play the Pheonix's on Thursday, and we need to show the school  
that we're gonna win the championship this year, too." declared Miles. "Now, tomorrow's Wednesday,   
so practice is at the same time as today. On Thursday, the game is at 4:30, so be here by at least 4. We're   
done, so you can go to dinner now."  
  
Badria brought her equipment back to her room, and found Fleur there.   
  
"Hey Fleur." she said, hoping that she wasn't still mad at her.   
  
"Hey, sorry about the fight earlier. I know it wasn't your fault," replied Fleur.   
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. No big deal," said Badria.   
  
"Are you going down to dinner now?" asked Fleur.   
  
"Yea, want to come with me?" said Badria.   
  
"Sure," said Fleur.  
  
At dinner, Badria and Fleur sat at the Dragon House table, with Margo, Clarissa Heughton, and   
Louise Haverforge. Clarissa was another Chaser on the Quiddicth team, and Louise was the Seeker.   
While they were talking about Thursday's Quidditch game, a large eagle owl flew into the dining hall and  
landed in front of Badria. She immediatly recognized it as her father's owl Hurcules. Badria opened the letter and read:  
  
Dear Badria,  
Something extremely urgent has come up. Mal Inc. is facing an inquiry   
so we must leave France. The school has already been notified. I will   
arrive at the school to pick you up at 6:30. I'm sorry, but you can no longer   
attend Beauxbatons. Starting on Thursday, you'll be attending Hogwarts   
with Draco. Pack your things and come immediatly to the main office.  
Love,  
Ramsay   
  
"Oh my God .." said Badria.   
  
"What's wrong?" asked Fleur.   
  
"I'm leaving the school in .. 15 minutes. I have to go pack my stuff.", she replied.   
  
She got up, and walked away.  
  
  
She was in a daze all the way up to her room. When she got there she put all of her books,   
clothes, Quidditch equipment, and other stuff into her trunk. She checked her bureau to make sure she   
had everything. She wrote a quick note to Fleur explaining what had happened, saying she'd contact her   
as soon as possible. After putting a feather-weight spell on her trunk, she left to go to the office.  
  
When she arrived at the office, her father was already there.   
  
Madame Maxime said, "Goodbye Badria, hopefully we will see you again.".   
  
"We're going to the manor," Ramsay said.   
  
He threw some Floo Powder into the fire and motioned Badria to go in.   
  
She walked in and said, "Malcone Manor," and disappeared.  
  
***  
  
Thanks for reading. Please review it. If I get a response, I'll continue posting new chapters. Thanks to   
Zsenya and Aira for beta-reading!!  
~ENM 


	2. Wishes Can Come True

A/N: Hey everyone1 Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy it!! Please review!!  
  
To Choose The Lesser Of Two Evils  
Chapter 2:Wishes Can Come True  
  
Badria arrived home a few seconds later. Her mother was sitting on the couch by the fire. Something was   
wrong, Badria could tell. Audrey looked very worried.   
  
"Hello dear, how are you?" asked Audrey.  
  
"Oh I'm fine, Mom, but uh ... what's going on?" responded Badria.   
  
Ramsay arrived through the fireplace at that very moment.   
  
"Dad, what's going on?" asked Badria.  
  
"Well, the Ministry of Magic contacted Lucius and I earlier this evening, saying that they believed that  
Mal Inc. was practicing Dark magic. We're facing an inquiry. We need to stay together. That's why you   
are going to Hogwarts. You will be with Draco. All of your personal belongings have already been   
moved to the house in England," said Ramsay.  
  
"Are we going there tonight?" asked Badria.  
  
"No, we're leaving first thing in the morning. The Malfoys will be there at ten. We have to make   
arrangements for you and Draco to get back to Hogwarts by first period on Thursday," explained Ramsay.  
  
"Oh, okay. Well I guess I better get ready to go to bed. I'm kind of tired, from practice and all," said Badria.  
  
"Good night, honey. See you in the morning," said Audrey, giving her a kiss.  
  
"Good night, Mom. Good night, Dad." said Badria.  
  
"Good night," said Ramsay. Badria turned around and left the room. 'Oh my god, whats going on? I can   
tell somethings wrong with Mom, she looks so upset. I hope Dad and Lucius can clear up this thing at   
work. Being accused of practicing Dark magic is no laughing matter. They could get in so much trouble.'  
thought Badria.  
  
***  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, did you hear me? Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy?" said Professer   
McGonagall.  
  
Crabbe kicked the back of Draco's chair.  
  
"Huh .. ugh .. what was the question Professer?" asked Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do you ever pay attention? I just said that your father is here to pick you up. You're   
supposed to meet him in the Headmaster's Office now. Professor Snape is here to escort you there. You   
may go." said McGonagall sternly.  
  
"Whatever you say, Professor," sneered Draco.  
  
Draco stood up, grabbed his books, and walked out of the room feeling very confused. Sure enough, there  
was Snape waiting for him in the hallway.   
  
"Professor, what's going on?" asked Draco. "Why is my father here? He never comes here unless its   
extremely important."  
  
"I'm not sure, Draco, but I think it has something to do with his company. He's taking you out of school  
for a couple days." replied Snape. The two continued down the hallway together in silence. Snape   
stopped at a gargoyle.  
  
"Sherbet lemon." he muttered. The gargoyle turned to allow them into a doorway. The walked through   
until they got to Dumbledore's office. Lucius and Dumbledore were sitting there in silence.   
  
"Hello Father," he said.  
  
"Hello Draco. We will be leaving now, Albus. Thank you." said Lucius.  
  
"Goodbye. I'll see you in a few days, Draco. Good luck." replied Dumbledore.  
  
"Goodbye Headmaster." said Draco. Lucius threw some Floo Powder into the fire, walked in, shouting  
'Malfoy Manor'. Draco followed him, doing the same.  
  
***  
  
Badria woke up the next morning excited about the events that would be taking place that day. The night   
before, she had packed up all of her belongings that she would need in England. Before she had even gotten out  
of bed, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," said Badria. The door opened, and four of the maids came in, all carrying at least ten boxes  
each.   
  
"Where would you like these?" asked one of the maids.  
  
"Just anywhere. What are they?" said Badria.  
  
"They're all of your supplies for your new school. Your mother wants you to put them all in the trunk in   
your closet. When you're done someone will come up here to get it." replied the maid.  
  
"Okay, thank you." said Badria. The maids put all of the boxes down and left. Badria got out of bed and   
pulled the huge trunk out of her closet. One by one, she piled all of the boxes in it. There certainly were  
a lot of them. She looked at the clock on her wall. It said 9 o'clock. 'Oh no,' she thought, 'the Malfoys are   
going to be here in an hour. I better hurry up and get ready or I'll be in trouble.' She grabbed the pair of   
emerald green robes that someone had laid out for her and ran into her bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Fifty minutes later, Badria ran into the drawing room, to find her mother and father there. 'Whew,' she   
thought, 'that was a close one. One minute later and Dad would have killed me.'   
  
"Ahh .. I see you decided to grace us with your presence, Badria. It's about time. The Malfoys should be   
here any minute now." said Ramsay.  
  
"Oh that's great, Dad. I'm sorry about my timing, I was packing my trunk, and didn't notice the time." said   
Badria.  
  
"I see. Next time you should pay a little more attention." said Ramsay, rather coldly. Thankfully for   
Badria, the Malfoys arrived through the fireplace right then. Badria said a quick prayer of thanks to   
herself. Badria just stood there while the adults busied themselves with their hello's. She didn't see   
Draco walk over to her.  
  
"What, no hello?" he said, smirking.  
  
"What .. oh Draco!! Oh I've missed you so much!!" cried Badria, flinging herself into his open arms. He   
pulled her over into a corner unseen by their parents.  
  
"I've missed you, too. I'm so happy that you're finally coming to Hogwarts with me." he whispered into  
her ear. He leaned his head down and kissed her lightly on the lips. It happened so quickly that Badria   
wondered if it actually happened at all. 'Whoa .. wait a minute .. whats going on?' she thought. Sure they   
had kissed before, like on holidays, but only on the cheek. She had always felt something for him, but she   
wasn't sure what or how much.  
  
"Okay, now down to business." said Lucius. He motioned for everyone to sit down.   
  
"Father, what is this all about?" asked Draco. Apparently, Draco also hadn't been told much of what was  
going on.   
  
"Well, its a very long story that I don't feel like explaining, but it has to do with Mal Inc. The Ministry of  
Magic believes that we are using Dark magic on some of our employees. So we're facing an inquiry.   
We need to do a lot investigating into these charges, and therefore, the Malcones are moving back to   
England. That way, we will be closer to each other. But I have to say, it will be nice to have you back in   
the country again. Now, Audrey didn't want Badria to be so far away from all of us, and since she had   
been asking to go to Hogwarts, she decided to transfer her. The Hogwarts Express is leaving from  
King's Cross tonight at seven. Draco and Badria, you'll be taking that. You will get to school in time to get   
settled before first period class." explained Lucius, "now Badria, if all of your things are packed, we can   
be on our way to our house. We have to pick up Draco's things before we go to London."  
  
"I'm ready to go." said Badria. 'Wow' she thought, 'I know I wished for changes, but this a little much.'   
  
A/N: Thanks for reading!! Also, a special thanks to my betas - Zsenya and Aira. And thanks to whoever reviewed part 1. 


	3. The Reason For Conversation

A/N: Hello .. here's chapter 3, in which we learn more about what's going on .. and please excuse the strange chapter titles, I know they don't make much sense, but that's all I got ..  
  
To Choose The Lesser Of Two Evils  
Ch.3: The Reason for Conversation  
  
It was around twelve when they got to Malfoy Manor. Draco went upstairs to get his bags while   
Badria remained to talk with Narcissa.   
  
"Oh honey, you're going to have such a fun time with Draco at Hogwarts. Draco's in Slytherin, and   
I'm sure you'll be, too. Hasn't everyone in your family been in Slytherin?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"Yeah, every Malcone that attended Hogwarts was in Slytherin. It's a family tradition, I guess." said   
Badria. "I don't know what I would do if I was put somewhere else."  
  
"Don't worry about that. You'll be in there." said Narcissa.   
  
"I hope so. Everyone there that I know is in Slytherin, like Draco, Blaise Zabini, and I know most of the   
Quidditch team. I don't think I know anyone in the other houses." stated Badria.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't expect you to know anyone else there. You only know them because they're related to   
your father's business associates." said Narcissa.  
  
"What are we doing today, before we go to King's Cross?" asked Badria.  
  
"Well, once Draco is ready to go, we'll take one of the cars to London. We'll spend the afternoon in Diagon Alley and do some shopping, and then we'll go out to dinner before heading to the station." said Narcissa.  
  
"Oh, good, I wanted to do some shopping, too." said Badria.  
  
"Great! We'll get rid of the boys and shop then. Sound like fun." said Narcissa.   
  
"What are you getting rid of the boys for?" asked Draco, with a mock pout on his face, who had just   
walked into the room with his backpack.   
  
"Nothing, dear, we just want to go shopping, and you know how your father is when I'm shopping.   
So we thought that you could and keep you father company while we shop." explained Narcissa.  
  
"That's fine with me," said Draco, "but did you ask Father?"  
  
"Oh Lucius!!" cried Narcissa.  
  
"What??" was the response from Lucius, somewhere nearby in the house.  
  
"Come in here, please." replied Narcissa. The sound of footsteps could be heard coming down the hall.   
Lucius poked his head in the door.   
  
"What, Narcissa?" asked Lucius.  
  
"Could Badria and I go shopping while we were in Diagon Alley."   
answered Narcissa.  
  
"What about Draco?" inquired Lucius.  
  
"He could go with you, unless he wanted to come shopping with us." said Narcissa,   
glancing over at Draco, who looked frightened at the thought of shopping with his mother.  
  
"Well, I do have some business to attend to today in Knockturn Alley .. but I suppose Draco could benefit  
from accompanying me." replied Lucius.  
  
"That's fine," said Draco.  
  
"Alright then. Are you all ready to go?" asked Lucius.  
  
"We're all set." said Narcissa, standing up to put on her cloak.  
  
"Good, the coach is waiting outside. It's already packed with your trunks and bags. Why don't you go get  
in now?" said Lucius.  
  
**  
  
The ride to London was a long one. The Malfoy's coach had two separate sitting rooms, each the size of a small parlor. Lucius and Narcissa sat in the   
front part, leaving Draco and Badria alone. This was truly the first time that Badria had been alone with   
Draco. At first, it was awkwardly quiet. They sat in seats opposite from each other, looking out the   
windows.   
  
'What's his problem?' thought Badria, 'he's never like this.'  
  
"Badria?" he said.  
  
"What?" she replied.  
  
"Do you realize how much trouble our fathers are in?" he asked, quietly. Badria sat there, thinking. Of   
course, the inquiry had been on her mind a lot lately, but she had tried not to think about it. It wasn't a   
very happy thought.  
  
"Well, it'll be okay, it always is," said Badria, "remember it's our fathers. They can get their way out of  
anything."  
  
" I don't know," said Draco, "I read one of the letters that the Ministry sent my parents, and it seems like   
they have substantial evidence on them. They might not be able to connive themselves out of this one.   
We're dealing with charges of serious Dark magic here. Using the Imperious Curse, thats an automatic   
lifetime in Azkaban."  
  
"Shit ... I didn't know it was the Imperious Curse, too. That's going to be a tough one. Who'd they do it   
on?" asked Badria. Now she was getting nervous. Lucius and Ramsay had been accused of using Dark  
magic before, but they had always lied their way out of it. But the Imperious Curse,   
especially if it was on one of the higher-ups of the Ministry, would be on a completely different  
level.  
  
"One of Mr. Lofescy's assistants." stated Draco. 'Mr. Lofescy?? We're screwed!!' thought Badria. Mr.   
Lofescy was head of the Magical Record Keeping Department. They had records of everything remotely  
related to magic that ocurred in the last 2000 years.   
  
"This sucks. What are we going to do?" asked Badria.  
  
"Well, there isn't much we can do. There may be a trial, and we better hope we don't have to testify. Cases  
like this are Class A, which means Veritiserum is allowed to be used on any witness. The things we know  
will get our fathers locked in Azkaban forever, or even the Dementor's Kiss." he said, sadly.  
  
**  
  
Well, thats the end of Chapter 3. Next chapter .. Diagon Alley! and .. Hogwarts!! Finally, this story is  
going somewhere!! I would like to thank everyone who has been reviewing: Prue Halliwell (every chapter, I feel honored LoL!!), Jstarz927, and Brigade701. Also, a special thanks to my BETA readers: Zsenya and Verbum (Barbara) Thanks you guys!! 


	4. The Rise of Anticipation

Authors Note: Hey!! Here's Chapter Four!! It's getting a little more interesting now .. a little more action going on .. you'll see, I don't want to give anything away ..  
  
To Choose The Lesser Of Two Evils  
Ch.4: The Rise of Anticipation  
  
The first stop for everyone in Diagon Alley was Gringotts. They went to one of the Malfoy's vaults first. It reminded Badria of one of her parent's vaults. It was the size of a small ballroom, with mounds of gold galleons up to the ceiling. The three Malfoy's each took what they felt was necessary, and quickly got back in the cart. They went to one of Badria's personal vaults next. She grabbed as many galleons as she could fit in her pockets before hopping back into the cart.   
  
***  
  
When they were finished at Gringotts, Lucius and Draco left. Badria watched their backs as they retreated towards the entrance of Knockturn Alley. She remembered how her father used to take her there on business when she was younger.  
  
"Well, now that they're gone," said Narcissa, "let's shop!"   
  
"I need to get some things for school," said Badria, taking out the list she had made the night before of all the things she needed for Hogwarts. She showed the list to Narcissa.  
  
"Didn't your mom have one of the maids get most of this stuff already?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"She had them get everything on the list, from the places that Hogwarts recommended. The only problem is, I don't like the stuff. So I figured I could get them from better stores," explained Badria. "Like, for example, the school robes do absolutely nothing for my figure, and they're from Madame Malkin's. I want to get some other robes from Guess? Wizardwear. The teachers won't even recognize the difference. Anyway, all it says here is "plain black robes".  
  
"Ohh now I see what you mean. Let's go get your robes now," said Narcissa.  
  
The two were probably in Guess? Wizardwear for a hour. Badria tried on every black robe in the store. She ended up choosing five different black robes, each cut differently. She also bought a couple extra robes, in other colors, for special occasions. She bought three new cloaks, a black one, like the one the school requested, and also a navy blue one and a lavender one. The entire time, Narcissa tried on tons of different dress robes, and end up buying a few sets. Badria bought three sets of dress robes, one in sky blue, another in lavender, and also a set in pale pink.   
  
The next stop was the shoe department of Prada For Witches. Narcissa was obsessed with shoes. She insisted that Badria buy a pair of shoes for each robe she had bought. Badria left with twelve new pairs of shoes, half of them black. Badria was having the time of her life. With everything that had been going on lately, she hadn't had time for much fun, and she loved to shop.  
  
"Honey, do you need any new Quidditch equipment?" asked Narcissa, as they passed World-Class Quidditch, the best Quidditch store in England.  
  
"Well, I could use some new practice robes, and I was thinking of getting a new broom, because mine's been acting up lately, so let's go in," said Badria.  
  
In the store, Badria ordered a new Firebolt, which would be sent to Hogwarts the next day. She also bought a new broom bagto carry her broom in, some extra practice robes, as well as a new pair of Quidditch sneakers, the brand new, top-of-the-line ADIDAS WIZARD. They had only came in a few days before. It was the first Muggle-made Quidditch shoe. They were only sold to wizards, because some of the magical added features might confuse some Muggles. The store clerk explained to Badria how a wizard who worked for ADIDAS designed them, and was in charge of selling them to different stores.   
  
"You know, it's amazing how much Muggle stuff we use, even though we despise them," said Badria, as they left World-Class Quidditch.  
  
"Well, they do make some of the best shoes and gowns. Oh, and I buy all of my make-up from them, which reminds me, I wanted to get some new make-up. Do you want to shop for some now?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"Sure, I left most of mine at home," answered Badria. They went into Nordstrom, which was actually a Muggle department store. An enterprising wizard had opened this one in Diagon Alley a few years earlier for the magical community. They went to the make-up department, which was gigantic. Both left with quite a few bags, overflowing with new make-up to try. Badria had gone crazy at the TooFaced counter, and at the Stila counter, spending a large sum of money. Narcissa stayed with the more 'adult' brands, but still bought a lot.   
  
Their last stop of the day was at the stationary store. Badria had to get more parchment and scrolls. In addition, she bought a bunch of funky new quills, and ink in every color the store carried. They were on their way to the restaurant where they were meeting Lucius and Draco when Badria suddenly stopped.  
  
"I'm forgetting something, I know I am, I just can't remember what it is," she said.  
  
"Is there something else you need to buy?"  
  
"Yes, there's one more thing, oh but what is it? Do you still have my list?" asked Badria.  
  
"I think so, hold on, let me check," said Narcissa. She went through all of her pockets, and finally she found it. She stood there, examining it. "Hmm, got that, got that, got that ... oh your backpack!" she said, triumphantly.  
  
"That's it! What stores would have backpacks near here? Oh let's go in that store, the outdoors-ish one. I think they had the one I wanted," said Badria. So they went in, and Badria immediately found the one she wanted, a light blue one, by The North Face. After paying for it, Badria and Narcissa ran for the restaurant.  
  
***  
  
The restaurant was called The Golden Wand. It was in North Diagon Alley, where the magical elite could be found. Above it was the inn that the Malfoys were staying in that night. Narcissa brought Badria up to their room, in which all of Badria and Draco's things were being stored.   
  
"We have half an hour until we meet Lucius and Draco downstairs, so I suggest you change now, and do your make-up fast," said Narcissa.  
  
"Change into what?" asked Badria.  
  
"Dress robes ... oh, you should wear the light blue dress robes that you bought today. And wear your navy blue cloak, because there was a problem with the carriage, and we have to walk to The Leaky Cauldron, where our car will be, ok?" asked Narcissa.  
  
"Ok, that's fine," Badria said, as she took her bags and went into the other room. She changed into her dress robes - they were beautiful. They were like a strapless gown, with a wrap for her shoulders. The gown was tight on top, but the skirt flared out and dragged on the floor behind her. The best thing about it was that the skirt had a spell on it so that it couldn't be stepped on, and no matter what it was dragged through, nothing would happen to it. She put her cloak on the couch so she wouldn't forget it, and went to the bathroom to do her hair.   
  
After using liberal amounts of hair pomade and a curling spell, Badria wound her hair into beautiful curls. She went through the bags of make-up she had bought, and found some black eyeliner and this daring smokey-blue eye shadow. Her eyes were really done up, so she just put on some pink lip gloss, so she wouldn't look overly done up. She threw her make-up in one of her little purses, and went back into the living room. Narcissa was in there, finishing putting on her jewelry.  
  
"Jewelry!" said Badria, digging through one of her bags, "Where is it?" Eventually she found some silver hoops, some rings, and a necklace. She was still putting them on when they walked into the restaurant.  
  
***  
  
"Ah ... Mrs. Malfoy, and Badria! What a surprise! Mr. Malfoy is already at the table, come with me please," said the hostess, while a waiter came by and took their cloaks. Badria fixed her wrap, and followed the man over to a table on the far side of the restaurant. Sitting at the table was an extremely bored looking Draco and Lucius. Everyone ordered drinks, and Lucius and Narcissa discussed their day. Badria watched Draco drink his Mai Tai. In his Calvin Klein robes, he could have been a model. 'He's so hot,' thought Badria, 'I wish he liked me. I can't stand this anymore. Sometimes it seems like he likes me, then there's a night like this when I wonder.' Suddenly he looked up.  
  
"You look gorgeous tonight, Badria," he said quietly.   
  
"Thank you," replied Badria, hoping that she wasn't blushing, "You don't look all that bad yourself." He smiled. 'God he has a nice smile,' thought Badria.   
  
"Did you have fun shopping today?" asked Draco.  
  
"Oh yeah, I got tons of new clothes, I ordered a new Fireblot, and I got a pair of those brand new ADIDAS Quidditch shoes." said Badria.  
  
"I heard those are supposed to be really good. Why did you order a new Firebolt?" he asked.  
  
"Mine has been acting up lately, so I wanted to make sure I had a spare," explained Badria.  
  
"Are you going to try out at Hogwarts? Try-outs are in a couple days. You're lucky you came this week, otherwise you probably wouldn't get to play," he said, "You're going to try out for Chaser, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I haven't played Seeker for a couple years, I would need to train first. Anyway, I heard Slytherin already has a Seeker," she said, "Supposedly he's really good."  
  
"He's ok, I guess, not as good as one of his old friends used to be, but he's happy," said Draco.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Badria.  
  
"You!! You were amazing when we were younger. And I bet you still are, you just haven't practiced. You won Best Seeker three years in a row at our old elementary school. And you won districts twice. I don't understand why you stopped," said Draco.   
  
"I got bored. I had won everything. I needed something new. And I love being a Chaser. It's so much fun," she said.   
  
***  
  
They finished dinner, and were waiting for the waiter to bring their cloaks. He walked over with Lucius and Narcissa's, but had to go back to get Badria and Draco's.  
  
"It's 7 o'clock. Meet us at The Leaky Cauldron at 7:30. Don't be late, or we'll miss the train!" said Lucius. He took Narcissa's arm and they left. The waiter came back with their cloaks a few minutes later. Badria put hers on, and when she turned to face Draco he had his arm out, just as his father had done just minutes before. 'Hmm ... this is interesting,' thought Badria, "oh! I better take his arm before he thinks I don't want it." She slipped her arm in his, and they walked out into the night.   
  
They walked around Diagon Alley, talking and slowly making their way to The Leaky Cauldron. They talked about everything; school, Quidditch, life in general. Badria never felt this comfortable with anyone else but him, but she was still a little on edge, making sure not to embarrass herself in front of him. Diagon Alley was nearly deserted, there were only a few couples walking around the restaurant areas. 'This is nice,' thought Badria, 'This is how it should be, me and him.'  
  
"I'm really glad you're going to Hogwarts," said Draco, "I've missed you."  
  
"I've missed you, too," she said, looking up into his eyes. He leaned down, taking her head into his hands, and their lips touched. Sure, they had kissed before, on holidays and things like that, but this was different. The kiss grew deeper, and it seemed as if the world had stopped. Draco tasted like night air, Listerine, and a little bit like the rum from his Mai Tai's. It could have gone on forever, if hadn't been for the man who came up to Draco and tapped him on the shoulder.   
  
"Excuse me, sir, but do you have to time?" he asked. Draco, looking immensely disappointed, checked his watch.  
  
"Seven thirty ... shit! We have to go!" he said, grabbing Badria and whisking her down the road, into The Leaky Cauldron. From there, they rode to Kings Cross in one of the Malfoy's Mercedes. Badria sat there, pondering what had happened just minutes before. She didn't dare to look at Draco, he hadn't said anything since the kiss either. 'Maybe he'll ask me out!" Badria thought, 'Or maybe he didn't mean it, and that's why he isn't saying anything. He's ashamed of making a mistake like this. But maybe he does like me ...'  
  
***  
  
They got to Kings Cross at ten minutes until eight. After going through the barrier to platform nine and three-quarters, good-byes were quickly exchanged, and Badria was asked to stay with them during Christmas vacation, because Lucius was going to be away, and Audrey was coming, too.  
  
The Hogwarts Express had been changed to accomodate overnight guests. Badria and Draco each had their own sleeping compartment and bathroom. They were escorted to them, and were told not to go wandering around the train, and that they would be arriving in Hogsmeade at 7:30, so they would be woken up at 6:30, and breakfast would be delivered to their rooms.  
  
Badria changed into her pajamas, and went to bed, knowing that she needed a full night's rest, for tomorrow would be a big day.  
  
***  
  
*knock knock knock* Badria woke from her peaceful slumber. 'What is that?' she thought. She looked over at the clock. 6:30. 'It must be breakfast.'  
  
"Come in," she said, slowly getting out of bed. The door opened, and a little old witch came in holding a silver tray of food.  
  
"Oh thank god! I'm starved," said Badria, taking the tray from the witch, "Thank you,"  
  
"Oh you're welcome dear. If you need anything I'm in the next compartment over," she said as she was leaving. Badria ate her french toast, and drank her coffee, which she was eternally grateful for. She had left out all of the things she needed for today, her robes, shoes, hair stuff and make-up, jewelery, etc.   
  
She took a shower, and changed into her robes. The ones she was wearing today were cool; they were black (obviously-they were for school), and gave her this hourglass figure. The neckline was somewhat low, v-cut, but not extremely low, so she wouldn't get in trouble. She was wearing slip on shoes, with big heels, but the soles were about four inches tall. They were really funky and sparkly.   
  
She blow dried her hair perfectly straight, and did her make-up. She didn't put on too much, she didn't want to give a bad impression. She used pink eyeshadow with black eyeliner, and it came out really nice. She put on some gold hoops, bangles, and rings. It took her a while to pick out a necklace, but finally decided on a gold necklace with a dragon on it. It reminded her of Beauxbatons, when she was a Dragon, and it made her feel a little better.  
  
***  
  
Draco was waiting for her outside of the train when they got took Hogsmeade. They got into the carriage, and were on their way.   
  
"Are you nervous?" asked Draco.  
  
"A little bit, I guess," said Badria.  
  
"Don't worry about it, knowing you, you'll have tons of friends by dinner tonight, and don't forget, you always got me," he finished with a smile.  
  
"I know, thank you, I needed that," she said.  
  
***  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts during breakfast. Draco led Badria into the Great Hall. Everyone looked over at them. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, you've brought Miss Malcone to us. Thank you, why don't you go to your table, Badria needs to be sorted," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Good luck," he murmured, quickly kissing her on the cheek. Badria stood there, wondering what to do.  
  
"Come up here, please, and try on the Sorting Hat," Dumbledore said. Badria walked up to the table, took the hat and placed it on her head.  
  
***  
  
Authors Note: Oooooh a CLIFFHANGER!! Anyway .. coming next on 'To Choose The Lesser Of Two Evils' .. we find out how Badria is sorted! Obviously! Maybe we'll find out what's going on with Draco .. will he ask Badria out? Or will he just use her to make out? Hmm .. also, enough of Sweet!Draco, because we all know how he really is .. at least around some certain Gryfinndors .. by the time I'm done with him, he's going to have multiple personality disorder. So we'll be seeing some of SuperAss!Draco, cause I like him too .. i am eternally grateful to the people who reviewed the last part : Candace, Brigade701, Demon_Child, and FringeElement .. ANYWHO now that no one's reading this anymore .. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!   
  
  



	5. Twisted Decisions

To Choose The Lesser of Two Evils  
Ch.5: Twisted Decisions  
  
Badria sat on the stool, with the Sorting Hat on her head. A small voice from the inside of the hat began to speak.  
  
"You're cunning and sly, a typical Slytherin. But wait - what's this I see? Some bravery and loyalty, now that's a typical Gryffindor. This is a tough decision .. I guess it's going to be GRYFFINDOR!!" This last word was said for all to hear. 'Gryffindor! What the hell? I have to be in Slytherin! Dad's going to be furious!' thought Badria. Her thoughts were interupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"Congratulations Miss Malcone, Gryffindor is a wonderful house. You may go sit at your table." he said.  
  
Badria walked over to the Gryffindor table in a daze. This couldn't be happening to her. She was a Slytherin - born and raised. When she reached the table, she was greeted by a boy who looked her age, with sandy blond hair.   
  
"Hey, welcome to Gryffindor. I'm Seamus Finnegan, and I'm a fifth year," he said, holding out his hand to shake. Badria shook his hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Badria Malcone. I'm a fifth year, too," she said timidly.   
  
"Really? That's great! I can show you around. Do you know anyone here?" he asked.  
  
"Not in Gryffindor," Badria replied.  
  
"Well, these are some of the fifth years. First, there's Dean," he said, pointing to a tall black boy at the end of the table, who waved to them, " and Neville," pointing to the small boy next to him, "those two," pointing to two girls, one with long brown hair, the other with blonde hair, "are Pavarti and Lavender. Now, on the other side of the table, there's Ron," who was a boy with red hair and freckles, who waved at them, "and next to him is Hermione," she had bushy brown hair, but seemed nice enough as she smiled over to them, "and last, but certainly not least, is Harry." Harry waved to them as well. 'Of course, Harry Potter, my father will *love* this. I suppose I must become friends with them if I want to have any fun here.' thought Badria.   
  
"Hi everyone," she said, flashing them one of her million-dollar smiles. Everyone murmured their hellos. Hermione motioned for her to have a seat at her end of the table and Badria made her way over to where Hermione was sitting with Ron and Harry.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione," she said, shaking Badria's hand.   
  
"Badria. Nice to meet you," she replied.   
  
"Hey, I'm Harry," said Harry, on the other side of her.  
  
"And I'm Ron," said Ron, not wanting to be left out.  
  
"Where did you transfer from?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Beauxbatons, in France," replied Badria.   
  
"Oh, do you know Fleur Delacour?" asked Harry, snickering as Ron started turning red.  
  
"Yeah, she's my best friend. We were roomates, why do you ask?" asked Badria, wondering what was going on.  
  
"Oh, no reason," replied Harry, between laughter.  
  
"Okay .. so anyway, this is a really big surprise. I had no idea I was going to be put in Gryffindor," said Badria.  
  
"Well, no one really knows, do they?" said Hermione, "Where did you think you would be sorted?"  
  
"Slytherin," said Badria.  
  
"Why would you be sorted in Slytherin, you seem so nice. Why would you *want* to be put in there?" asked Ron.  
  
"My entire family has been sorted into Slytherin, and I went to primary school with almost all of the fifth years," she said.  
  
"Oh .." said Ron. The three exchanged odd glances.   
  
"Why did you come in with Malfoy?" asked Harry.  
  
"He came home to get me, so I wouldn't have to come alone. We're really close," she said.  
  
"Oh, I didn't realize you were friends," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, but that's not really imprtant now. When do classes start?" Badria asked.  
  
"Our first class today is Charms. It starts at 9, so we have about a half hour. After that is lunch at 11, and then you either have Artitmancy or Divination at 12 till 2. What are you taking?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Divination. I was so disappointed that I couldn't take both. At Beauxbatons, you could take both, so I did, but Daddy says I have to take Divination. Funny thing is, he doesn't usually take stock in it, only when I'm concerned," said Badria.  
  
"Oh, I take Arithmancy. I used to take Divination, but then I was taking too many classes, so I dropped it. I don't believe in Divination at all, anyway," she said.  
  
"That's just because she was no good," whispered Harry.  
  
"Haha, oh well I'm good. I was top in every class at Beauxbatons," said Badria.  
  
"Well, Herm's top in every class here," said Ron.  
  
"Really, well congrats, I know how much work that can be," said Badria, smiling.  
  
"Thanks," said Hermione, "do you have to get your books for class? I can show you where everything is. I'm sure they've moved your stuff in by now."  
  
"Really? That would be great," said Badria. The two excused themselves from the table, and left for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
**  
  
A few minutes later, they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"This is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower. The password is 'Pearly Gates'," Hermione said, causing the portrait to swing open. They walked through into the Gryffindor common room.   
  
"This is the commom room, where everyone hangs out before going to bed. That door on the right leads up to the boys' dormitories, and the one on the left is to the girls'," she explained.   
  
"You sound like a tour guide," said Badria, jokingly.   
  
"Well, I had to explain all of this to the first years a couple weeks ago, because I'm a prefect," said Hermione.  
  
"Oh ...I was a prefect for a couple weeks, until I had to leave," said Badria, sadly.   
  
"Really? That must be so frustrating. I mean, you work for something, you finally get it, and then you lose it, just like that," said Hermione, "Well, you still could be named one next year. This year, there's two sixth years, Dean Thomas, and myself. I had hoped that Harry or Ron would be picked, but they get into too much trouble. Dean doesn't really know what he's doing, so you have a good chance,"   
  
She led Badria up the winding stairs of the girls' dorms. They reached the top room, which said 'Fifth Year Girls'. They entered into a large, rectangluar room filled with windows. There were four large canopied beds, one in each corner, with crimson bed hangings around them. Hermione pointed to the one on the far side of the room, that had Badria's trunk in front of it.   
  
"That's yours," she said, "the one opposite of it is mine, and the other two are obviously Pavarti and Lavender's,"  
  
"I should get my books. I can unpack later," said Badria.   
  
"Good idea. I'll help you, if you'd like," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great. So what do I need for Charms? I have all of the things off my list, but I'm not sure what's for what," asked Badria.  
  
"You just need your book, and your wand. You'll want to carry around some spare parchment and scrolls, quills, and ink, but that's it. Did you bring a backpack?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yup, I bought this last night,' she said, pulling her new bag out of the trunk. In it, she put her Charms book, some scrolls, parchment, a couple quills, and some inkpots. She stuffed her wand [ 12 inches, oak, with dragon heartstring and a veela hair in it. It was very powerful. She had gotten it in France.] into the front part on it. "Okay, I think I'm ready," she said, and they left.  
  
**  
  
Charms proved to be an interesting first class. Professor Flitwick was very excited about having a new student in class. He spent half the class taking to Badria as the class listened. Once they started to work, Badria and Hermione paired off to work on Music Charms. When cast, they would produce a song that only the person it was cast on could hear.   
  
After Charms was lunch. Badria sat with Hermione, Ron, and Harry again. The boys were talking about the Chuddley Cannons last game, when Badria interupted them.  
  
"Wait a minute - do you like the Cannons Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I do. They're my favorite team in the league," he replied.   
  
"Are you kidding me? They're terrible! I mean, how good can you be when your motto is 'Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best'?" exclaimed Badria.  
  
"Oh, and what team do you like?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, I like Appleby Arrows. I might play for them after I graduate, unless Puddlemere signs me first," she said, coolly.  
  
"You play?" asked Harry, sounding surprised.  
  
"All my life. I was a starter for my house at Beauxbatons. In line for the captainship next year, actually," she answered.  
  
"What position do you play? Try-outs start tomorrow," he said.  
  
"Really?" she answered, "I would love to play here. I play Chaser and Seeker,"  
  
"Oh, well, we lost a Keeper and a Chaser last year, so you should try out," he replied. "Are you really that good?"  
  
"Well, when I was in primary school, I only played Seeker, and I top in my school three years in a row, and I won the Northern England districts twice. The third time I was sick and couldn't go. But eventually I got bored with being the Seeker, so I switched to Chaser, and the last four years at Beauxbatons, I won the M.V.C. [Most Valuable Chaser] award," she explained.  
  
"You have to try out," Harry said, "The team needsyou,"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll go try out," she said.  
  
**  
  
After lunch, Hermione went to Arithmancy, while Badria, Harry, and Ron went to Divination.  
  
"You any good at this stuff?" Ron asked Badria on the way to class, "'Cause you won't learn anything from this old fraud,"  
  
"I'm pretty good," she replied, "My dad believes that I have the Sight,"  
  
"Excellent, you can help me with my homework," said Ron.  
  
"Okay," replied Badria, giggling.  
  
They arrived at the classroom, which was hot and steamy as usual. Professor Trelawney hadn't arrived yet. Harry, Ron, and Badria all sat in armchairs around one of the circular tables in the room. Suddenly, Seamus came over.  
  
"Hey guys. Hey Badria, how's it going? Do you want to sit with me over there?" he asked, pointing to a table on the other side of the room.   
  
"That's okay, I think I'll stay here by the window, so I can get some air. It's really hot in here. But thanks anyway," she replied.   
  
"Oh ok, see you later," he said with a smile, and left. Professor Trelawney had entered the room.   
  
"Good afternoon, children. I sense that there is someone new among us," she said.  
  
"I sense she got the memo every other teacher got," whispered Harry, causing the three of them to dissolve in laughter. If Professor Trelawney noticed this, she didn't remark upon it.  
  
"Ah, here she is. Miss Malcone, welcome to Hogwarts. You transferred from Beauxbatons, correct?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I did," Badria said, trying to keep a straight face, for Ron had just whispered, "Bet that was on the memo as well."  
  
"Well, I hope you can keep up, because I don't know what you were up to there. We're starting Tarot cards," she said.  
  
"Oh, we finished those ages ago. See, my father has been hiring private tutors for me for years, as well, so I'm sure I'll be fine," Badria replied. Ron and Harry were shaking, in a last ditch effort to contain their laughter.   
  
"Private tutors? Were you having trouble with Divination?" asked Trelawney, with a smug look on her face.  
  
"Trouble? I aced the O.W.L exam half way through my third year. Many of my old teachers believe I'm a true Seer," replied Badria, with a sneer lurking on her face.  
  
"We'll just see about that," said Trelawny, before changing the subject abruptly.  
  
**  
  
After class, Badria went to find Draco, to tell him about her day. She found him at the Quidditch pitch, where Slytherin was holding try-outs. She sat down next to him on the bleachers.  
  
"Hey stranger," he said.  
  
"Hey .. what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Not much .. how's Gryffindor?" he asked.  
  
"Not all that bad, but you know, it has its faults," she replied.  
  
"I wish you were in Slytherin," he said.  
  
"So do I," Badria said.   
  
"Your new friends won't accept us," Draco said.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"The Slytherin's will still accept you, because they knew you before, they know how you really are. But the Gryffindors, they hate me, and I don't want them to hate you because of that," he said.  
  
"They wouldn't do that," Badria said.  
  
"I don't want to take the chance. We can't bee seen together in front of anyone, except Slytherins. I'll explain it to them later. So we need to put whatever's going on between us on hold," Draco said. Badria didn't know what to say. She wanted to cry. But she never cried. No, she wanted to hit someone. That would accomplish more than crying.   
  
"Whatever," she said. That was all she could manage. She got up, and left, and didn't look back.  
  
**  
  
Badria sat with Harry and Ron at dinner. Hermione wasn't at dinner, she was in the library, doing research for a huge Arithmancy project. Badria sat there, thinking of what had happened. She decided not to care. If he was going to treat her like that, then he wasn't worth it. He made it sound like he was doing it for her benefit. She didn't need him to decide what was good for her, she could take care of herself. Oh well, she didn't need a boyfriend, she just wanted friends now.  
  
"Do you go to a lot of the pro Quidditch games?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I go all the time. I have season passes to all of the Arrows home games, and my dad can get tickets to anything. He usually lets me go to one game a month while I'm in school. Next time I go, I'll bring you guys," she said.   
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, we can think of some excuse for you guys to go," Badria replied.  
  
"That'll be great. I've never been to one of the pro games before," said Harry.   
  
"Seriously? You don't know what you're missing," said Badria.  
  
"Poor Potter's never been to a pro Quiddtich game before. He has to have have one of his rich friends get him in," said Draco, who had waltzed over to the table unannounced, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Get bent, Malfoy, at least I have friends," said Harry.  
  
"And Weasel, who would have to sell his house for a seat at a game like that," said Draco, spite in his voice.  
  
"Screw you, Ferret boy," replied Ron.  
  
"Ferret boy?!? I don't think I heard this one. What happened?" asked Badria.  
  
"Nothing," muttered Draco, whose face had turned a dark shade of red, and left.  
  
"Wow, you actually got him to leave. No one else can do that," said Harry.  
  
**  
  
A/N: Well, thats the end of chapter 5. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last bit. I really appreciate it!! Also, thanks to my beta Zsenya!  



	6. Amphetamines

To Choose The Lesser of Two Evils  
Ch.6:Amphetamines  
  
"Of course the hardest part is letting go  
But you've got to or you know  
You'll end up waiting by the   
Phone me once in a while  
Let me know you're alright  
Tell you again that I'm fine  
Then we go about our separate lives"  
~Eve 6 "Amphetamines"   
  
Badria woke up the next morning, not thinking of the events that had transpired the day before. Those hurtful words spoken by Draco were replaced by thoughts about Quidditch. Quidditch was her life. Excitement filled the air as she was reminded that team tryouts were to be held that very day. Closing her eyes, she could feel the wind beating against her sides and the sense of sheer weightlessness while hovering hundreds of feet off the ground. Nothing, nothing, could destroy the happiness she felt when playing the game.   
  
That day she had History of Magic and Herbology. History of Magic was the most dull course offered in the school. The entire class sat there with a glazed-over look on their faces. Badria didn't like history, and it didn't like her. It was easily her worst class. But that doesn't mean she had to pay attention. As she sat there, she exchanged notes with Harry and Ron; the three discussing their favorite sport, Quidditch. While doing so, they ignored the disapproving looks received from Hermione, the only one paying attention.   
  
After lunch, they had Herbology. Badria was a big nature fan, but was terrible at Herbology. She couldn't make anything grow, and she didn't like working in the dirt. Despite Sprout's assistance, she couldn't get her plant to grow.  
  
At 3:30, class was dismissed. Badria changed into her Quidditch robes and made her way down to the pitch. The team - Harry, Fred & George Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell, were sitting on the very edge of the field. There was a group of people in the middle of it. Seeing Ron among the crowd, Badria walked over. Seven or eight people trying out for the team. Badria only knew a couple of them. Seamus Finnegan was there, as well as Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas.   
  
The team stood up, and jogged over to the group. "Hi everyone. As the one of the new co -captains of the team, the other of which is Katie, I would personally like to thank you for coming out here today to try out. Unfortunately, we can only accept a few people as starters today. But we also will be taking a couple of reserve players, since the team will lose four players at the end of the year," explained Alicia.  
  
"First of all, we will be taking a Keeper and a Chaser, to start each game this season. In addition to these, we will take two reserve Beaters and two reserve Chasers to be trained this year. Now, everyone get on your brooms, and lets see what you can do!" shouted Katie.  
  
The tryouts lasted for hours. They had to do all different drills over and over again. At first, Badria thought she had a good shot at being a reserve at least, but some of the second years that tried out were actually really good. Seamus and Ginny were excellent Chasers as well.   
  
Around 6:30, everyone gathered in a big group. The team was ready to announce their decisions. "First of all, the reserves are as follows: Chasers Ginny Weasley and Seamus Finnegan. Beaters: Dean Thomas and Colin Creevey. Now for the Starting Keeper, Ron Weasley, and Starting Chaser, Badria Malcone." announced Alicia.  
  
"Congratulations everyone! Practice starts next Monday at seven, after dinner. It will be three times a week, except for weeks before matches, which will be five times a week. They usually are over by 9:30. See you then!" said Katie.  
  
"We made it!" exclaimed Badria, running over to Ron. She threw her arms around him, and started dancing. They both collapsed onto the field in laughter when Harry came over.  
  
"The teams gonna be so much fun this year with you two on it," he said, "C'mon, lets go get dinner."  
  
***  
  
All of the fifth years on the team ate dinner together, chatting excitedly about the upcoming season.   
  
"Our first game is against Hufflepuff. I think it's in about three weeks. But next week we might play a scrimmage game against Ravenclaw if the captains can arrange it," said Harry.  
  
"Really? That'd be really fun. I need some good practice Keeping," said Ron.  
  
"Yeah and it would be a chance to show them what we got," said Badria.  
  
***  
  
The next week went by very quickly. Classes were as dull as usual; although, Potions with the Slytherins was somewhat interesting. Though she had these classes with Draco, he still chose not to communicate with her. Badria soon took it upon her hands to start a decent conversation with him, yet everytime she approached him, he would scurry off into the opposite direction. Slytherin girls worshiped the grounds he walked on by constantly following him around, whilst giving Badria dirty looks. And she had once considered them friends! Well things do change.  
  
Quidditch took up a lot of her time. As it turned out, practice was every other night. And on those odd nights without practice, Badria kept busy by helping Alicia and Katie train Ginny and Seamus. In addition to that was homework, keeping Badria occupied in the common room long after many others had gone to bed.  
  
***  
  
Badria walked down to the Quidditch pitch early Tuesday afternoon with Seamus. She noticed that each day he would spend more and more time with her, saying that he had a question about Quidditch or homework. It wasn't that Badria minded, she just didn't enjoy the teasing she got before bed from the girls.   
  
"So are you going to Hogsmeade this weekend?" asked Seamus.  
  
"Yeah I think so, are you?"   
  
"Probably, maybe we could get a butterbeer there together," suggested Seamus.  
  
"Ugh .. sure if I see you there, that'd be cool," said Badria, as they arrived in the Gryffindor locker room.  
  
"Hey guys, are you ready for the scrimmage?" asked Alicia.  
  
"Yeah, I'm so glad you guys arranged this," said Badria.  
  
***  
  
The game was spectacular. Ron was amazing for his first time as Kepper, only letting in four goals. Harry caught the snitch after ten minutes, allowing the Chasers to score a hundred points first. Gryffindor won the game, 250-40. Badria scored 6 goals, and therefore was very pleased with her efforts. Gryffindors in the stands cheered for a half hour at such an amazing win. None of them noticed the pale boy with silvery hair cheering along with them.  
  
***  
  
Badria didn't notice either, which in a way was good. Because she was already messed up because of what he said the day before. But if she didn't think about it .. maybe the pain would go away ..  
  
***  
  
Hey! There it is .. you don't know how long it took for me to get this up. Please review!! Thanks to Zsenya, Lollymolly, Caitlin Allyana, and PonngishPong for beta-ing for me!! 


	7. Rollar Coaster

TC7

To Choose the Lesser of Two Evils  
  
Chapter 7: Roller Coaster  
  
Spoilers: All four books  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
  
**  
  
"I had that dream about you again  
Where I wait outside  
Until you let me in  
  
And now I'm breathing deeply  
Walking backwards  
Finding strength to call and ask her  
Roller Coaster, favorite ride  
Let me kiss you one last time  
Goodnight, goodnight"  
~ Blink-182 "Roller Coaster"  
  
**  
  
"Badria! Get up! We're going to Hogsmeade!" yelled Hermione.  
  
"Ahh ... All right! I'm getting up," Badria mumbled, then promptly rolled over and fell back asleep.  
  
"Come on!" exclaimed Hermione, pulling the blankets off of the sleeping girl. "We're leaving in an hour!"  
  
"An hour? Why didn't you wake me sooner?" asked Badria, now wide-awake. She jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom to get ready.  
  
**  
  
Hermione and Badria met Ron and Harry in the common room at exactly half past ten. Hermione had allowed Badria to use a couple of relaxing charms on her hair, so now it was full of soft waves, rather than its normal bushiness. Badria had also used some of her make up on Hermione. She *really* looked nice. She had confessed to Badria the night before that she had feelings for Ron. It had seemed like the perfect opportunity to get Ron to notice her.  
  
"Oh good, you're ready. We should leave now so we don't have to wait for a carriage," said Harry. Badria noticed happily that Ron didn't say anything- he was too interested in looking at Hermione.  
  
"Today's going to be so much fun!" said Badria. "I've heard such great things about your Halloween feast."  
  
"They usually are pretty fun. I wonder if Dumbledore arranged for any entertainment," said Hermione.  
  
"You know what? It seems like every year, something major happens on Halloween," said Ron thoughtfully. "Like first year, there was that whole big thing with the troll, and the three of us became friends."  
  
"Second year we went to the Deathday party and Mrs. Norris was attacked by the basilisk," put in Harry.  
  
"Oh and during our third year Sirius attacked the Fat Lady," said Hermione.  
  
"And last year was the Goblet of Fire, when Harry was chosen as the fourth champion," finished Ron.  
  
"Wonder what'll happen this year," said Harry as he got in the carriage.  
  
**  
  
The four spent the day shopping. Badria wanted to mail some packages that she had bought, so Harry said he would take her. Perfect, thought Badria, We'll leave Ron and Hermione alone for awhile.  
  
"You bought a lot of stuff. Who are you sending it all to?" asked Harry.  
  
"Some of my friends at Beauxbatons," explained Badria.  
  
"Oh ... you haven't seen them since you left, have you?"  
  
"No, and I miss them so much," said Badria. When they got there, Harry wrapped each item while Badria wrote out the addresses. They all had the same address - Beauxbatons Palace, just different names - Fleur Delacour, Clarissa Heughton, Louise Haverforge, Margo Vilanio, etc.  
  
Once they were done, Harry asked Badria if she wanted to go to Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer. She said yes, suddenly remembering Seamus. Maybe he'll be there already, she thought, I don't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
**  
  
The Three Broomsticks was full of Hogwarts students. It took awhile to find a table, but eventually they found a small table in the corner. Badria sat down while Harry went to get drinks. From where she was sitting, she spotted Ron and Hermione. They were sitting together at a small table not unlike her own. She could also see that they were involved in a deep conversation. Obviously she couldn't hear what was being said, but by the look on Hermione's face, it was a good sign.  
  
Harry came back with two butterbeers, handing one to Badria. She thanked him, and proceeded to drink it. She finished it no less than two minutes later. She hadn't realized quite how thirsty she was.   
  
"Wow, that was really good. I've only had butterbeer once or twice, when I was younger," said Badria.  
  
"Yeah, it's my favorite," said Harry, as he finished his.  
  
"Hmm ... did you see Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, I saw them on my way back from the bar. They do seem to be getting quite cozy over there, don't they?"  
  
"It's about damn time," said Badria with a giggle.  
  
"You noticed too? I knew something was going on ever since the Yule Ball. The last time I told Ron to get a move on he ignored me completely and started talking about our History of Magic essay."  
  
"Oh I heard about the thing at the Yule Ball - Did you see that?!?"   
  
"Way to go Ron!" said Harry, for Hermione had just kissed him on the cheek, leaving him pink. Badria turned to the door just as Dean and Seamus walked in.  
  
"Harry, I told Seamus that I would get a butterbeer with him, so when he and Dean come over, can you get Dean to leave with you? Please?" begged Badria.  
  
"Since you're begging, I guess so. But you owe me," said Harry, unsuccessfully trying to suppress a chuckle.  
  
"Thanks! You're the greatest!" exclaimed Badria, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Harry looked towards Seamus, so Badria couldn't see him blush.  
  
"Guys, over here!" called Badria to the two boys. They turned and walked over.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" asked Seamus, taking a seat next to Badria.  
  
"Not much, we just finished sending some owls and I wanted to come and wait for you," said Badria.  
  
"Well I'm done with my butterbeer, so I'm going to head to Zonko's. Want to come, Dean?" asked Harry.  
  
"All right, I'll see you two later," said Dean, as he and Harry got up to leave. After they were gone, Seamus and Badria talked about the upcoming feast over two butterbeers.  
  
**  
  
What is she doing over there with Finnegan? Draco wondered, drinking his butterbeer.   
  
"Draco, what are you doing?" asked Crabbe.  
  
"Thinking of a way to get Finnegan away from my girl," he muttered.  
  
**  
  
When Badria and Hermione walked into the Great Hall that night, they were amazed. The decorations were spectacular. Thousands of bats swooped from the ceiling, and boulder-sized jack-o-lanterns decorated the walls. A singing and dancing skeleton act preceded the feast. After that, wood nymphs serenaded the students as they sat and talked. Badria had ended up sitting with Seamus, who pleasantly shocked her by giving her a kiss at the end of the night before she went her room.   
  
Once Badria turned the first corner, she bolted to the fifth year dormitory. A bubbling Hermione greeted her.  
  
"He asked me out!" she squealed.  
  
"He kissed me!" responded Badria.  
  
"Aughhh!" both exclaimed as they hugged each other.  
  
"Sit down, I want to hear all of the details!" said Badria. Hermione began her story, and the two were up well past midnight talking.  
  
**  
  
The next day started slowly, as most days following holidays do. Badria was sitting with Hermione at breakfast when her father's owl dropped a letter off in front of her and left. She picked it up and opened it.  
  
Dear Badria,  
  
I'm sorry that you have to learn this through a letter, but it's the only way right now. There is going to be a trial in a couple of weeks. You may go if you wish. But until then, Lucius and I have to go into Ministry custody. We won't be held in Azkaban, thank God, but somewhere in the Ministry headquarters. All of our mail will be read, so be careful. Expect frequent letters from your mother during the next couple weeks, and do be there for her, she's quite upset. We'll be leaving in ten minutes, so I have to end this now. Oh and be there for Draco too. I know this is going to be hard for both of you, and at least you can be there for each other.  
  
Love,  
Ramsay  
  
Badria looked up, too stunned to think. She could see Draco at the Slytherin table, opening a letter. It had to be from Lucius. She wanted to run over there to stop him from reading it, but she couldn't move. When she thought of how he had treated her, she lost that urge.  
  
"Badria? What's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
**  
  
A/N: Well, there it is. I really put some work into this one, and I hope it paid off. The title is from a blink-182 song called "Roller Coaster", which is a really awesome song and part of it was included in the chapter. Speaking of which, I saw blink in Boston ~ 7-28-01 ~ the best night of my life. I would really like some feedback on this chapter, and on what you think is going to happen. So please tell me what you thought. I love getting reviews, something about them just brightens my day. : )   
  
Also, if you're a big fan of *Draco* come and join the Yahoo! Group my friend and I created, called Ego Amo Draco. Even if Draco's not your fave, it's also for - but not limited to - D/G and H/H shippers. I hope to see you there soon. The address is:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/EgoAmoDraco  
  
THANK YOUS  
  
My reviewers of chapter six!   
  
silversmarties  
I.C. Fire  
Caitlin Allyana  
princesstAra  
lisa  
Bella Marie  
thumbelinaflower  
Phoebe Angela  
  
You rock!  
  
My wonderful betas!   
  
You deserve so much credit: Danette, Caitlin Allyana, and Zsenya.  
  
*ashliee evilia.  
  
  



End file.
